Refuse trucks have been known for many years. Conventionally, such trucks have included a compaction device located within the body to compact the material therein. Additionally, trucks incorporating fork lifting systems for lifting large refuse bins have been used for refuse management.
Exemplifications of typical refuse carriers and improvements therein are illustrated, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,055. This document discloses a dump body which is pivotally mounted to a vehicle chassis. The body includes a compacting device therein to compact the material. Further, Canadian Patent No. 757,471 illustrates a refuse carrier which includes a high compression expelling piston for clearing the collecting area. Canadian Patent No. 530,976 discloses a spiral refuse system.
Other patent documents relating to various advancements in this art include Canadian Patent Nos. 926,824, 675,045 and 898,191.
Since the advent of environmental concerns, consumers have been encouraged to separate their refuse into recyclable and non-recyclable material.
Presently, cities and municipalities have had to collect the recyclable and non-recyclable material separately since the conventional trucks are not equipped to handle both types of this material. Such a limitation is illustrated in the prior art since no carrier discloses a provision for accommodating this need. Further, the need for refuse collecting companies to provide the present "two step" collection process is a costly and inconvenient practice.
Accordingly, there is a need for a refuse collection system in which both recyclable and non-recyclable refuse can be collected at the same time using a single carrier.